


High School Reunion

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	High School Reunion

“Y/N! How’s it hanging?” Richard Speight Jr asked, walking on set and giving you a big hug right away.

“Hey Rich,” you replied, turning to straighten the sheets and comforter on the bed of the hotel room set after he let you go.

Rich jumped back on the second bed, messing up the sheets you had just fixed. You rolled your eyes. “I just fixed that.”

He jumped up and fixed the set himself. “Are you okay today?”

“Fine,” you mumbled.

Rich walked over to stand in front of you. “Are you sure?”

You sighed. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just tired. I didn’t sleep much last night.”

Before he could reply Misha Collins came on set and they began to set up for their scene.

You had been a set assistant on Supernatural since the first season.  You spent the breaks between scenes fixing items the actors messed up and making sure everything looked the same for multiple takes.

While they were filming you watched your best friend, happy that he was in your life.  You weren’t sure how it happened but the two of you had hit it off right away when he joined the cast.

After filming was done for the day you went to grab your purse and keys.  The invitation to your high school reunion was sitting inside your purse like a constant reminder of how miserable your high school years were. The bullying, the name calling, being pushed in hallways and having your books stolen.

Even if you did want to go just to see the few friends you did have, you couldn’t show up single with an okay job and no real financial success.

“You look like you are deep in thought,” Rich said from beside you, causing you to jump.

“Sorry, I guess I was,” you said, trying to hid the invitation back in your purse.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing to me,” he teased, grabbing it from your hands before you could push it further down. “High school reunion? I love high school reunions!”

“Yeah, because you were probably popular,” you mumbled.

“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked, his expression changing to one of concern.

“Can we talk someone a little more private?” you asked, ready to tell your friend the truth. 

* * *

 

“Wow,” he said after you told him what your high school life was like. You were sitting in his trailer sipping a beer and trying not to cry at the memory of it all.

“So now do you see why I can’t go?” you asked.

Rich reached over to take your hand. “No.  Now I think you need to go more than ever.  Show them how smart, successful, and beautiful you are.”

“What? Showing up single with a job that requires me to make the same bed two hundred times in a day is not going to show them I’m successful or beautiful.”

“You have a job on one of the longest running and most fan adored shows of all time. And as far as being single, I volunteer to be your date.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” you said, your heart rate increasing slightly.

“You didn’t. I volunteered.  I would be honored to take you and show you off,” he replied.

“Rich, I…”

“No arguments. RSVP with a plus one and I will pick you up next Saturday at 7pm.”

* * *

 

You spent the next week a nervous wreck. Between having to see your high school classmates and bringing Rich as your date you were completely terrified of how Saturday would go.

What if they made fun of you in front of Rich? What if he fell for one of the beautiful girls that bullied you? Could you handle losing your best friend and the man you were in love with?

You nearly canceled at least fifty times right up until Rich knocked on your door Saturday night. You opened the door, wearing your new dress with your hair up.

“Do I look okay?” you said in greeting.

“Y/N, you look absolutely stunning,” Rich replied, his voice thick.

“I’m so nervous,” you whispered, your mouth dry.

He took your arm, leading you to the car. “Don’t be. I’ll be by your side the entire time.”

And he was. From the moment you walked in the reunion he never left you. He held your hand while you both ordered a glass of wine, he left his hand on your waist when you greeted your old group of friends. Sitting at your assigned table with a couple other girls you didn’t know that well his hand rested on the back of your neck, playing with a curl that had fallen from your up-do. His arm was around you tight, squeezing when you introduced him to the two girls who had bullied you most.

“Hags,” he whispered in your ear when they walked away. You laughed, but he was right. They both looked horrible. The years of partying hard had wrecked them both.

When the band began playing “At Last” Rich took your hand, leading you to the dance floor.

“We don’t have to dance Rich,” you said quietly. “You’ve already done so much for me.”

“This is for me. I want to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room,” he replied, pulling you a little closer.

You were quiet, resting your head on his shoulder as he led you around, softly signing along with the song.

When the next song started Rich pulled his head back to look at you. “Y/N, I need to tell you something.”

“Okay?”

“It’s a confession really. I’m not here tonight so that you don’t look single at your reunion. I’m here tonight because I’ve fallen in love with you and I wanted the chance to dress up and take you out at least once. To drink a glass of wine with you and maybe hold you in my arms and dance with you.”

“Rich,” you whispered, not caring that you had stopped moving.

“You don’t have to say anything you don’t mean. I just needed to tell you the truth.”

“Rich, I’ve been falling in love with you since the moment I met you. That’s why I didn’t want you to come tonight. I didn’t want you to see the beautiful girls I went to school with and fall for them.”

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on Y/N. Your heart, your eyes, you are incredible.”

You could feel yourself blushing. “So what happens next?”

“Usually in the movies and on TV this is where the lovers kiss for the first time,” Rich replied, trying to look as serious as possible.

“I feel like we should save that for the sequel,” you said.

Rich’s face fell a little but he smiled at you. “At least there is going to be a sequel.”

“Rich?” you asked as he began dancing you across the floor again.

“Hmmm?”

“I was kidding about the sequel,” you said.

“Thank god,” he replied, one hand cupping your cheek as he brought his lips down to yours in a sweet kiss.

 


End file.
